Down in History
by Jaydee B Bailey
Summary: It's all about luck. It really is. Written or the Teslen Monthly Challenge on GW. H/N Established.


This one is written for the Teslen Monthly Challenge on GateWorld. The theme is ''Lucky''. (It's in here, I promise ladies! ;) )  
H/N established, Santcuary isn't mine. Based on history, but not on true events. No historical figures were harmed during the writing process.

Hope you'll enjoy! :)

* * *

**Down in History  
**

''Nikola…''

She might have grunted after letting out the name. She wasn't sure, but she thought she had… Helen looked around to see if there was anyone within hearing distance and turned to face the smirking scientist.

''You can't tell people that he was…''

A child ran past them and Nikola looked at it as if he had just found one of the creatures from her Sanctuary in the wild.

''Oh come on Helen… It's only fair.''

He interrupted her with the same look on his face he had when he had told her his plans to create a vampire army. The same look he had when he was about to launch into scientific talk, just to see if Will could follow him. Nikola Tesla was up to something and she knew it.

''You are such a child.''

She had meant to sound firm, she really had, but somehow his mischief was rubbing of on her. She blamed the nature of her work. The unstoppable stream of trouble that had made life seem difficult and rather depressing lately…Helen shook her head in order to hide her smile from him. He grabbed her hand, as any lover might do and for a moment she revelled in the fact that they could actually do something as simple as that.

''Look at that…''

His words sounded in her ear, just when she was about to say the same thing to him. Great minds…

A short, round man noticed the attention they paid to the object he was standing by and smiled his best ''I work here, let me explain it all'' smile. She glanced at Nikola who, much to her surprise actually seemed willing to let him do just that.

The short man, in every way an opposite of the tall and slender Nikola Tesla, immediately spoke up.

''Interested in the Tesla coil, I see?''

He sounded like a salesman, even though he worked in a museum.

Nikola managed to keep a straight face as he replied.

''Oh… ''

He shrugged, but Helen saw the glint in his eyes.

''You would. You look a bit like him, sir. Like Tesla, not like the coil…''

The man giggled and ended the action with a snort. Helen laughed out loud at the statement. She was far too amused to join in the conversation at hand and let Nikola do the talking.

''Really? Never heard of him.''

''Yeah, no one has.''

Nikola rolled his eyes at her in his own theatrical way when the man didn't look. Instead of reacting undignified, he happily played along. The guide, his nametag read ''Bob'', waved them over and sent them to a halt when the reached a small plaque. He pointed at a portrait picture which was taken of Nikola in the early days of his career and smiled.

''See? Like two drops of water!''

He leant towards Helen as if he needed to share a deep secret with her.

''They say he was quite an attractive man…''

He nodded and raised an eyebrow at her and Nikola looked down with an expression that was a mixture of surprise and the will to burst out in laughter. Helen looked at the picture as if she had never seen it before and squinted her eyes. She studied it before looking up at Nikola.

''Hm…''

He, in the meantime, had re-found his normal arrogant attitude. He stood as a professional model on the end of a catwalk. Hand in his side, feet firmly on the floor. He grinned at Helen, but spoke to Bob the guide.

''She totally _digs_ scientists.''

Bob chuckled and made a grand gesture at the coil.

''I bet this little puppy made the ladies cling to him like… magnets''

He giggled and continued.

''Tesla invented the coil around 1891, and so introduced the world to alternating current electricity…''

He gave the speech, threw in a few jokes about electricity and mentioned lighting, wireless power, electrotherapy and all other aspects one could find on line. Nikola was listening and made faces at Helen every time the guide said something that amused him.

''…and it can even _sing_! Yes, sir! The coil, not Tesla, as far as I know…''

She bit her lip and knew that she would break down in laughter if Nikola wouldn't stop staring at the guide the way he was doing. Bob, however, didn't notice due to the fact that he, in turn, was staring at Helen.

''Oh, I know what you're thinking, Ma'am. You want to _touch_ it don't you?''

She couldn't help it. She really couldn't. She laughed so hard it made her eyes tear up and startle the guide. _The coil, not Tesla... _He laughed along, unsure, but visibly happy that he had that effect on her. Nikola, now positioned behind the man, simply grinned in response.

''I…''

Helen wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath.

''It's an interesting piece of equipment. Technology at it's finest, I bet.''

Her eyes locked with Nikola's and the intensity of the stare combined with the inside information they shared made her feel like part of something greater. She had been there when he had given his lectures. She had seen his enthusiasm and the faith he had that his inventions would one day change the world or the better. And she had faith in him.

They said goodbye to Bob and thanked him for the short lecture before they continued their stroll trough the museum. Helen had wanted to go out and do something normal and Nikola had been a willing victim to be dragged along. She had interrupted him during an experiment, yet he hadn't complained. And here they were, in a science museum which was holding an exposition on the so called 'War of the Currents'. She wasn't sure how Nikola would react when he was to see the adoration of his former boss and adversary, but he quickly turned out to actually be amused. He commented on Edison's work, his methods and shook his head at the pictures.

* * *

''Can you believe we lived through all this?''

He sounded serious and not at all cocky. Helen almost expected to find his eyes vague with melancholy, but found an almost boyish look of wonder when she looked at him. For a minute she stood there with the Nikola Tesla from the picture she had seen before. The Nikola Tesla she had met way back when. She tilted a hand to his face and let her fingers run over his cheek. She kissed him briefly, knowing that Nikola wasn't really the type to display affection in public.

''It's a long time ago, but yes. Those were the days…''

They shared a moment, albeit a brief one, in which Helen remembered the very first time they met. How curious she had been and how annoyingly sure he had been that he was right and that in time, all of his theories would proof to be right as well.

They had reached the so called singing coils Bob had so willingly pointed out to them. _…it can even sing…The coil, not Tesla, as far as I know… _A crowd had gathered around them and made a buzzing sound due to all the conversation. Nikola sighed and shook his head.

''A life's work and all people will remember is that they _sing''_.

He smiled and took in the sight of the people, young and old, waiting in anticipation.

''I feel so… awkward.''

Helen nudged him in a playful manner and listened to the crackling, but rhythmic sound the coils started to make. The very same boy that ran by them earlier was now standing with his mouth open in total admiration of what he saw. Nikola looked at him as well, but didn't show a reaction, although she was pretty sure that she saw the corner of his mouth pull up when the child suddenly screamed ''So cooool!'' in pure ecstasy.

Helen leant in and felt his arm slide around her waist.

''My god… You really _do_ want to reach out and touch it…''

Nikola laughed and she knew that had come out all wrong.

''Yes, well… I am just _soooo_ cool…''

He wiggled his eyebrows and she let him lead her away from the singing coils and back towards the exit. They passed the Edison section and left it for what it was. Whoever it was that had won the War of the Currents, Helen knew that at least one of the two scientists had made an everlasting impression on her every day life. Not by inventing radio or getting a mention in the history books, but by being there for her, helping out as much as he could. His voice shattered her thoughts.

''It does feel good to have outlived that man…''

Nikola smirked and looked completely satisfied with himself. Helen smiled and looked at him teasingly.

''Oh, that was pure luck, Nikola.''

He faked hurt and put his hand on his heart and she chuckled.

''…Although I bet you don't believe in luck, do you?''

His performance continued as he made a random gesture, carelessly waving his arm in the direction of the museum they had just left. A big smile formed on his lips and he glanced at Helen while they walked towards her car.

''Au contraire, my dear. I must believe in luck… How otherwise to explain the success of some people you dislike?''

She shook her head and smiled.

'

**The End**

* * *

Fine. I stole that last quote. It's on the internet :P

Thanks for your time!


End file.
